peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa Gets A Talking Car!
Peppa Gets A Talking Car! (also known as Peppa Gets A New Car!) is a fanon story/episode and crossover. Plot Peppa Pig, Mummy Pig, Daddy Pig and George Pig were going to the countryside for a picnic with Peppa's good friends Thomas the Tank Engine, Zoe Zebra, Freddy Fox and Candy Cat in Skids, their bright red car. "Are we all ready?" Daddy Pig asked them. "Yes, Daddy Pig!" said Mummy Pig and George. "BEEP BEEP!" said Skids (which means he's ready). Then, Daddy Pig was very confused. "Where's Peppa?" said Daddy Pig. They waited and waited and waited, but there was still no sign of Peppa Pig. "Never mind, let's start off without her." Are we all ready?" asked Daddy Pig again. "Yes, Daddy Pig!" Mummy Pig and George replied. "BEEP BEEP!" Skids replied (which means he is always ready for anything). "Then, let's g......." Daddy Pig paused. "What on earth!? Peppa! Why have you got a new car?" he said. "Madame Gazelle is owning a car garage so they can have a brand new car each." Peppa Pig explained. "My blue car is called Sally Carrera. But you can call her Sally. She's the new one here." "Hey Stickers!" Sally said, giving George Pig, Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig a fright. "What is going on here?! Cars can't talk!" Mummy Pig said, freaking out. "I know." said Peppa. "But this one does." "How weird." said Daddy Pig. "George has seen the film Cars where Lightning McQueen has a romantic crush on Sally in Doc Hudson's courthouse, but why is she real?" "No idea!" said Mummy Pig. "Blah blah blah. I saw Cars 7,194 times." Peppa said, getting a bit bored. So, she sang a song. "We have heard you, IS THIS BORING? We have heard you. YES, IT IS!" (singing to the tune of Bob the Builder). Then, something crazy happened. ........... (farts) "Must have blown a gasket!" said Sally. "Want to have a race, Skids?" "BEEP BEEEEP!" Skids said (which means he's always daring for a race even with Sally). "Three, Two, One, GOOOOO!" Peppa said (with her driving Sally and Daddy Pig driving Skids). Off the two cars went, speeding along the road. Then, Sally spotted a downhill slope. "Downhill slopes can't stop me from winning races!" she said. Skids then saw a bumpy road. "BEEP BEEEEP!" he honked (which means he can handle bumpy roads). Sally was taking the lead, but when she got to the uphill slope, she tried heaving and heaving up it until, "BEEP BEEP BIP BEEP BEEP!" Skids sang, cheekily. "Doh!" grunted Sally. "Let's eat their dust!" "Yeah!" said Peppa, agreeing. BRRRRRMMMMMMM! Sally used her turbo boosters to overtake Skids. The two friends sped around the bends and Sally took first place and sped across the finish line! The crowd went wild! "We did it! Woo-hoo!" Sally said to Peppa. "We didn't do it!" Daddy Pig said, with Skids running out of fuel. "We'll call Tow Mater to tow you to Grandad Dog's garage!" "Thanks, Sally!" said a very tired Daddy Pig, running out of breath. "You were speedy!" Soon enough, Tow Mater pulled Skids all the way to Grandad Dog's garage to fill up with fuel. "BEEP BEEP!" Skids said (which means he said thank you to Mater). He felt very sorry for acting like a showoff. Sally felt sorry too for acting like a showoff. The two cars made good friends. Soon, Skids heard Lightning race on the dirt track. "BEEP BEEP!" said Skids (which means he wants to join in with Lightning McQueen). "You want to join in with Lightning McQueen?" Sally said. "Exciting! Can I join in too?" "BEEP BEEEEP!" Skids replied (which means he said yes). "Hey you two, up for a race?" said Lightning McQueen. "Yes, we are!" said Skids and Sally. "BEEP BEEEP!" Skids said (which means does Lightning and Sally want to join in the picnic with Peppa). "A picnic? How very awesome!" Lightning said. "Three, Two, One, GOOOOOOOOO!" Peppa shouted. "Bye bye!" said George. "See you at the picnic!" Peppa called out. They finally arrived at the picnic spot where all of Peppa's friends were waiting for her. "Urrf Urrf! Hello, Peppa!" said Freddy Fox. "Neigh! Nice to see you!" said Zoe Zebra. "Peep Peep! Hello!" said Thomas. "Meow! You've found the perfect spot!" Candy Cat said. Everyone had a very good picnic, and ended with a happy ending. THE END. Alternate Ending "Three, two, one, GOOOOOOOOO!" Peppa shouted. "PEPPA LOOK OUT!" shouted George. "See you at the picnic!" Peppa called out. They finally arrived at the picnic spot where no one is there. "Awkward!" Said Peppa. Suddenly... "PEEP PEEP! LOOK OUT I GOT NO BRAKES!" Screamed thomas, and indeed, he did not. He killed everybody. The end. Trivia this is the first time peppa gets a talking carCategory:Fanon Crossovers Category:Stories Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Category:JayJayPlane's Favorites Category:Cute Category:Raceway Stories Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Season 12 Episodes Category:Stories by Rebeccataylor1972